31 de Octubre
by jilyevans
Summary: De 1971 a 1981. En esta historia sabrás como la relación entre James y Lily, y de sus otros amigos, se fue desarrollando desde que tenían 11 años hasta el día de su muerte.
1. 1971

**31 de octubre de 1971**

 **El comienzo de una amistad**

Era la primera noche de brujas de Lily Evans en el Colegio Hogwarts, no sabía cómo lo festejaban los magos, ella había empacado su disfraz de calavera, creía que ellos también se disfrazaban en esa fecha, aunque seguramente no de brujas, porque no sería necesario.

La niña se levantó de su cama, todas sus amigas seguían dormidas, bueno aun no todas eran sus amigas, solamente la rubia carismática llamada Marlene y la castaña con los hermosos ojos azules conocida como Mary. Quiso despertarlas pero mejor decidió ducharse primero, ese día tendrían clases, eso la emocionaba. Nunca pensó que podía gustarle tanto levantarse para la escuela, pero claro, era porque Hogwarts no era como cualquier colegio, ahí te enseñaban magia y no cosas aburridas como Matemáticas.

Lily se cepilló su cabello pelirrojo en frente de su espejo, siempre le había gustado el color de su cabello, era del mismo tono que el de su madre, siempre le decían que se parecían, y esa era la verdad, no se avergonzaba de ello por supuesto, al contrario le gustaba que las compararan, le daba igual que su mamá fuera _muggle,_ así le llamaban los magos a las personas sin magia, al principio a Lily le molestaba porque sentía que le ponían etiquetas a la gente. Recordaba que el día que se había subido al tren varios murmuraban cuando la veían, algunos usaban una palabras que sonaba ofensiva para ella, le había preguntado a su mejor amigo Severus a que se referían, pero él había evitado la pregunta.

Cuando estuvo lista salió del baño, sus amigas ya estaban despiertas, Mary le hacía una trenza a Marlene, las dos se veían tan felices. Lily se acercó a ellas con una sonrisa en su rostro.

—Buenos días—saludó Lily.

—Hola, Lils—dijeron sus amigas al unísono.

— ¿De qué piensan disfrazarse?—preguntó Lily inocentemente.

— ¿Por qué me disfrazaría?—inquirió Marlene.

Lily se sonrojó, seguramente como había sospechado los magos no se disfrazaban ese día.

—Es una tradición muggle—explicó Mary mientras amarraba el cabello de la rubia—En Halloween se disfrazan de algo aterrador.

— ¿Cómo un troll?—preguntó una niña bajita.

Las tres niñas voltearon hacia su compañera, su nombre era Evelyn poca veces hablaba, pero siempre parecía escuchar las conversaciones que tenían las tres, eso le molestaba a Marlene, a veces se quejaba de lo metiche que era, pero a Lily le daba igual, de hecho siempre había querido hablarle, se veía una buena persona.

—Un troll no da miedo—rezongó Marlene.

— ¿Entonces un basilisco?

Mary soltó una fuerte carcajada, Lily no evitó sonreír, solo de imaginarse a una persona disfrazada de basilisco le causaba gracia.

—Lo que realmente es terrorífico es un dementor—opinó Cassie.

Lily no sabía que era un dementor, estuvo a punto de preguntarle a su compañera cuando otra voz hablo, esta era un poco chillona para su gusto.

—Obviamente lo que más daría miedo es un boggart—dijo Natalie.

— ¿Un boggart?—preguntó Mary—¿Qué es eso?

—Es una creatura que cuando la ves refleja tu peor miedo—explicó Evelyn.

—Obvio ustedes no lo saben porque son hijas de muggle—dijo Natalie con superioridad.

Cassie asintió, siempre andaba elogiando a Natalie, nunca se separaba de ella, no sabía si realmente le agradaba o solo se juntaba con ella por conveniencia.

Natalie Rowle tenía una hermosa sonrisa, unos bellos ojos azules que combinaban con el cielo, su cabello era castaño claro.

—Yo tampoco lo sabía—admitió Marlene—Y mis dos padres son magos.

—Apuesto a qué Cassie tampoco lo sabía—agregó Mary.

—Claro que yo lo sabía, mi hermano me ha hablado de ellos.

Cassie Brown se mordió el labio y agachó la mirada, eso le hizo suponer a Lily que había mentido, pero no lo diría en voz alta no le gustaba poner en ridículo a los demás.

—Por si te quedaban duda nosotros no nos disfrazamos en Halloween.

La palabra _nosotros_ la había pronunciado con crueldad, y de una manera que daba entender que ella no estaba incluida. La pelirroja sonrió tratando de ocultar su dolor, a veces se sentía fuera de lugar en Hogwarts.

Natalie salió de la habitación, Cassie la siguió.

—No dejes de que te hagan sentir mal—dijo Marlene—Natalie pertenece a esas familias de sangre pura que se creen superior.

—Además ella no es mejor que tú—agregó Evelyn—Tú me agradas más Lily.

La pelirroja le sonrió a Evelyn, se imaginaba que ella sería una buena persona, aunque era un poco tímida.

—Eso de disfrazarse es una buena idea—opinó Marlene—El próximo año hay que hacerlo.

—Haríamos el hazmerreír—murmuró Evelyn.

—Pero sería divertido—exclamó Mary alzando sus brazos—Las tradiciones muggle no son malas, hay que traerlas al mundo mágico.

—No creo que sea tan buena idea—opinó Lily—No quiero hacer el ridículo.

—No pensé que fueras tan aguafiestas, Evans—dijo Mary.

—No lo soy.

Mary tomó una almohada y se la lanzó a Lily, cayó en su cabeza lo que hizo que la despeinara, sus amigas soltaron una fuerte carcajada. Lily fingió estar enojada, tomó la almohada y golpeó a Mary, las dos empezaron a pelear, no supieron como pero las cuatro terminándose metiendo en una guerra de almohadas, que hizo que llegaran tarde a su primera clase.

James Potter era un niño bastante apuesto para su edad, siempre llevaba su cabello despeinado, su corbata desatada haciéndolo parecer un niño rebelde. En sus pocos días en el colegio ya había tenido cinco detenciones, decían que eso era un nuevo récord y eso lo hacía sentirse orgulloso de sí mismo. Como en todas las clases se había sentado al lado de su amigo y compañero de travesuras Sirius Black, un niño con cabello largo y unos ojos grises que siempre brillaban con una chispa de diversión.

—Sirius, no sientes que el salón está muy vacío.

Su amigo despegó la mirada de la venta para observar a su alrededor, sentía que faltaba alguien pero en ese momento no pudo detectar quien.

—No hay tantos lugares desocupados.

James miró hacia la mesa donde Natalie se sentaba, a su lado estaba Cassie quien no dejaba de hablar aunque su acompañante no le hiciera caso. Estaban solamente dos de las seis niñas de Gryffindor, por eso se veía vacío el salón.

—Falta Evans y sus amigas—reparó James.

—Eso es extraño, siempre son puntuales.

James miró hacia la puerta, no podía creer que aún no llegaran, en especial Lily, la niña que siempre lo reprendía por hacer que Gryffindor perdiera puntos.

—Se van a meter en problemas—murmuró Sirius—Y podremos reírnos de ellas.

—Ya quiero ver su cara cuando McGonagall las regañé—agregó James.

Cinco minutos más tarde entraron las niñas de Gryffindor, James despegó la vista de su copa que trataba de transformar en un plato, para mirar hacia ellas, especialmente hacia Lily Evans, ella llevaba su cabello un poco despeinado, su cara estaba roja, seguramente había corrido cuando se dio cuenta que ya era tarde. Su corbata estaba bien ajustada, su blusa estaba bien fajada en su falda, que siempre se la ponía por encima de sus rodillas, no le gustaba mostrar demasiado.

La profesora McGonagall miró hacia las niñas con mirada de desaprobación, todos habían guardado silencio esperando escuchar el regaño, se escuchó una risita proveniente de Cassie Brown.

—Me sorprende esto de ustedes—empezó la profesora.

—Lo sentimos, profesora, pero se nos hizo tarde—se excusó Mary.

Era el pretexto más absurdo, de hecho ni siquiera se podía considerar uno. James y Sirius se miraron y empezaron a reírse, Lily miró hacia ambos frunciendo el ceño, lo que hizo que James se callara.

—De eso me he dado cuenta—respondió la profesora.

—Lo que pasa es que las escaleras se movieron…—empezó a decir Marlene.

—Por favor Mckinnon, esa excusa la he escuchado muchas veces, no funcionara conmigo.

Marlene puso los ojos en blanco.

—Cinco puntos menos para Gryffindor—dijo McGonagall—Por cada una.

Sirius soltó un bufido exagerado, obviamente para que todos voltearan hacia él, le encantaba ser el centro de atención.

— ¿Algún problema, Black?

—Ya que lo pregunta profesora, sí que lo hay. No es justo que nos quite tantos puntos por ellas.

—Black mejor cállate, que por ti hemos perdido la mitad de puntos que hemos ganado—rezongó Mary.

—Su compañera tiene un punto—asintió la profesora—Ahora sigan trabajando.

Lily se sentó a lado de Evelyn, James no le había quitado la vista, la mayoría comentaba de lo bonita que era Natalie pero para él la belleza de Evans la superaba por mucho.

—Potter, póngase a trabajar.

James le sonrió a la maestra inocentemente y siguió concentrándose en su trabajo.

Antes de que terminara la clase James había logrado transformar la copa en un plato, él se la mostró orgulloso a Sirius, después levantó la mano.

—Lo he logrado.

Minerva McGonagall lo miró ajustándose sus lentes, caminó hacia donde estaba sentado, examinó el plato y luego le sonrió a James.

—Buen trabajo, Potter—lo felicitó—Por eso veinte puntos para Gryffindor.

Los alumnos de Ravenclaw soltaron bufidos, James como todo niño inmaduro les sacó la lengua cuando la profesora se dio media vuelta. Después miró hacia Evans con una mirada de superioridad, la niña sacudió su cabeza mientras trataba de ocultar su sonrisa.

Saliendo de la clase de Trasfiguraciones, Sirius y James se acercaron a las cuatro niñas quienes iban platicando en murmullos.

—Deberían agradecerle a James por recuperar los puntos que nos hicieron perder—alardeó Sirius.

—Tiene razón, Sirius—consintió Peter Pettigrew.

James no se había dado cuenta cuando el niño regordete se había unido a ellos, debía de haberse acostumbrado en ese momento, a donde sea que fueran él los seguía, aun no lo consideraba un amigo, pero tal vez en un futuro.

—No tenemos nada que agradecerles—rezongó Marlene—Era lo menos que podían hacer.

Las niñas siguieron avanzando, pero Black aceleró para alcanzarlas, al igual que James, quien se colocó a lado de Evans, la rodeó con el brazo.

— ¿No crees que soy brillante?—le preguntó.

Lily se soltó de él rápidamente.

—No, Potter—respondió ella—Solo fue suerte.

—Admite que tiene habilidades, Evans—dijo Sirius.

—Si no fueran tan engreídos tal vez lo haría—refunfuñó Lily.

—Eso lo tomare como un _sí Potter eres brillante pero no lo digo porque no quiero alimentar tu ego_ —dijo sonriendo James.

Lily puso los ojos en blanco, se había sonrojado, eso a James se le hizo tan adorable.

—Que insoportables son—protestó Evelyn.

Las cuatro niñas se alejaron de ellos, ahora no las alcanzaron, se quedaron ahí parados viéndolas por un momento.

— ¿Seremos realmente insoportables?—preguntó James con un tono inseguro—No quiero alejar por siempre a las niñas.

—No lo son—negó Peter—Ustedes son grandiosos.

—Gracias, Pettigrew—agradeció Sirius—James no te preocupes por eso, vas a ver que algún día se van a morir por nosotros.

—Tal vez tengas razón—dijo James encogiéndose de hombros.

—Yo siempre la tengo, James.

Remus Lupin caminaba por los pasillos solo, como siempre lo hacía, había querido hablarles a sus compañeros de cuarto, pero tenía miedo que lo rechazaran, tal vez por el momento no lo hicieran pero cuando se enteraran de su licantropía huirían de él, lo verían como realmente era; un monstruo.

Todos los días se despertaba y veía su rostro en el espejo, cuando veía sus rasguños en la cara se avergonzaba de él.

El primer día su curioso compañero de cuarto apellidado Potter, le había preguntado por las cicatrices de su rostros, él había tenido que inventar una historia diciéndole que se había caído de un árbol de pequeño y se había raspado con las ramas. Sus compañeros no se quedaron convencidos pero no les hicieron más preguntas.

Remus soltó un suspiro mientras que seguía avanzando a su siguiente clase con la vista agachada, sin querer tropezó con dos alumnos de Slytherin.

—Fíjate por donde caminas—escupió uno.

—Lo lamento—se disculpó en un murmullo.

—No te escuchamos, habla más fuerte—pidió con un tono burlón el más alto.

Remus no pensaba disculparse con ellos, empezó a caminar de nuevo y les dio la espalda. Él pensaba que ignorarlos sería lo mejor, eso siempre le decía su madre, pero se había equivocado esa ocasión. Los alumnos de Slytherin habían hechizado las piernas de Remus haciendo que se tambalearan y por lo tanto que él se cayera. Varios niños empezaron a reírse de él, Remus estaba mordiéndose el labio conteniendo las lágrimas.

— ¿Por qué eres tan torpe?—pregunto uno de ellos.

Remus no respondió.

—¿Por qué no lo dejan en paz?—bramó una voz detrás de ellos.

Remus miró a sus compañeros de cuarto, James y Sirius habían sacado sus varitas, apuntaban hacia los dos niños de Slytherin quienes los veían con una sonrisa complacidos.

—Oh el niño necesita que lo defiendan.

—Ugh cierra la boca—dijo James con aburrimiento—Tu voz es tan molesta.

— _Rictusempra—_ conjuró el Slytherin.

James cayó de rodillas mientras que no dejaba de reírse.

— ¡COMO TE ATREVES A HECHIZAR A MI AMIGO EN FRENTE MÍO!

Remus observó que el otro Slytherin intentaba usar su varita contra Sirius, por lo que decidió ayudarlo.

— _Expelliarmus_

La varita del niño salió volando por los aires, los dos Slytherin voltearon hacia él, con el rostro lleno de furia.

— _Furunculus_ —gritó Sirius.

El rostro del Slytherin se llenó de funículos, se veía tan desagradable, Remus tuvo que oprimir la arcada.

— ¿QUÉ ESTA PASANDO AQUÍ?—preguntó un alumno de sexto grado.

Todos se empezaron alejar, Remus se dio cuenta que era un prefecto por la insignia que traía puesta en su capa, abajo del escudo de Ravenclaw.

—Ellos empezaron—se excusó el Slytherin.

—Claro que no—negó James, quien ya se había recuperado—Ellos atacaron a nuestros amigo por la espalda.

Remus sonrió al escuchar como el niño con gafas lo llamaba amigo. Aunque casi nunca se hablaban tal vez lo consideraba uno.

—Vean como me dejo la cara.

—Cállate, Mulciber, deja de quejarte—rezongó Sirius.

—Tú acompaña a tu amigo a la enfermería—ordenó el prefecto—Pero eso sí tienen 20 puntos menos para su casa por andar peleando en los pasillos.

Los Slytherin estuvieron a punto de protestar pero vieron el rostro severo del prefecto, recogieron la varita que le había quitado Remus y se fueron a la enfermería.

—Mientras que ustedes cuatro tendrán detención.

—Pero eso es injusto—empezó a quejarse Sirius— ¿Por qué ellos no?

—Porque ustedes no tienen ningún daño grave como para ir a enfermería.

—Es porque somos mejores—presumió James—Sabemos defendernos.

Remus contuvo la risa, al recordar lo fácil que se le había hecho a Mulciber hechizar a James.

—No pongan excusas—pidió el Ravenclaw molesto—Ahora diez puntos menos para Gryffindor por cada uno.

—Eso no se vale—reprochó Sirius—Además el pequeño Pettigrew ni hizo nada.

—No me importa.

El prefecto se alejó de ellos, James y Sirius se empezaron a reír después de unos segundos, Peter hizo lo mismo aunque de seguro no entendía por qué se reían.

—Esa fue nuestra primera pelea—dijo James—Y estuvo grandiosa.

—Aunque a ti te atacaron fácilmente.

—Me agarraron distraído—se excusó James.

Remus se dio cuenta que seguía en el suelo, así que se levantó, recogió sus cuadernos, sacudió su capa y miró hacia sus compañeros con una sonrisa.

—Gracias, aunque no debieron meterse en problemas por mí.

—No te preocupes por eso, Remus—le dijo James dándole una palmada en la espalda—Nos encantan los problemas.

—Además se lo merecían—agregó Sirius—Y por cierto gracias por quitarle su varita.

Remus se sonrojó, no estaba acostumbrado a que le agradecieran, de hecho ni siquiera estaba acostumbrado a tener amigos, en ese momento sintió que se estaba formando un tipo de lazo entre ellos.

Lily Evans adoraba a sus amigas, pero no se comparaba con el cariño que le tenía a su mejor amigo Severus Snape, quien había estado con ella desde el momento que se había enterado que era una bruja, la había apoyado cuando su hermana Petunia empezaba a insultarla, por su apoyo incondicional lo quería.

—Iré a buscar a Sev—les dijo a sus amigas.

Mary asintió, Marlene hizo una mueca de disgusto, la rubia siempre había sido prejuiciosa con los Slytherin.

—No me veas así, Mar—le dijo Lily—Prometo que estaré con ustedes en el banquete.

—Eso es obvio—reprochó Mary—Digo, perteneces a Gryffindor, por lo que vas estar en nuestra mesa.

—Buen punto—murmuró Lily.

—Bueno, nos vemos Lils—se despidió Marlene.

Marlene y Mary se alejaron juntas, Evelyn, su nueva amiga, se quedó un momento más con ella.

—No les hagas caso. Ellas creen en la rivalidad entre Gryffindor y Slytherin, a mí se me hace muy tonta.

—A mí igual, podemos llevarnos con cualquiera.

—Exacto—asintió Evelyn—Nos vemos pronto.

—Adiós.

Lily se dirigió hacia su punto de encuentro con Severus, siempre era cerca del lago, ahí se la pasaban la mayor parte del tiempo platicando.

Para la mala suerte de la pelirroja, se encontró con James Potter y sus amigos, ahora se les había unido Remus Lupin, ella pensó que era una pena que un niño tan tranquilo como él se juntara con esos bromistas. Trató de evitarlos pero ellos notaron su presencia antes de que pudiera cambiar su camino.

—Evans, ¿qué haces por aquí?—preguntó James sacudiéndose su cabello.

—No te importa, Potter.

James hizo una mueca de dolor, Sirius había soltado una fuerte carcajada, mientras que Peter se movía nervioso no sabiendo que hacer, Remus había reprimido una sonrisa.

—Si no me importara no te preguntaría.

Tenía que admitir que tenía un buen punto James Potter, pensó en alejarse de ellos lo más rápido posible, pero a Lily no le gustaba perder en una discusión, y menos con un niño.

—Me alaga saber que te importo.

James se sonrojó, nunca creyó que algún día vería a ese niño ponerse rojo de la vergüenza. Lily sonrió con suficiencia y se alejó de ellos sabiendo que había ganado.

—No te creas especial por eso, Evans—gritó Sirius.

—Soy especial y no porque le importe a James Potter.

Lily volteó a mirarlos, Sirius estaba conteniendo una sonrisa, los otros tres niños miraban asombrados hacia ella como si no esperaban que fuera tan burlona.

Cuando llegó donde estaba Snape, se sentaron y empezaron a platicar, casi siempre era Lily la que hablaba, Severus solo la escuchaba, le gustaba escucharla.

— ¿Recuerdas el Halloween pasado cuando salimos a pedir dulces?—preguntó Lily con una sonrisa.

Snape asintió sonriendo. Lily no podía olvidar ese día, ella había decidido vestirse de vampiro, aunque Severus le haya dicho que su disfraz no era tan fiel, pero a ella no le había importado, de hecho hasta hizo que él se disfrazara de lo mismo.

—Fue muy divertido—dijo Severus.

—Sí, aunque tu madre no quería que salieras.

—Pero mi papá logró convencerla.

Tobias Snape era un muggle por lo que sabía de las tradiciones que ellos tenían, sin embargo su madre Eileen Prince era sangre pura y no estaba muy de acuerdo con eso.

—Sabes Sev, he estado pensando y ese fue la única ocasión que pudimos disfrazarnos y pedir dulces.

— ¿Crees que cuando salgamos de Hogwarts ya no seremos más amigos?

—No, tonto. Me refiero a que ya vamos estar grandes.

Severus le dedicó una sonrisa a su amiga.

—Siempre seremos amigos—murmuró Snape.

Sirius Black estaba acostado boca arriba en uno de los sillones de la sala común, algunos lo miraban con desaprobación por ocupar tanto espacio, pero la verdad era qué a él no le importaba lo que los demás pensaran de él.

— ¿Podrías bajar los pies de ahí?

Sirius miró hacia la niña que le había hablado, sonrió maliciosamente.

—No quiero.

Mary McDonald soltó un bufido, bajó los pies de Sirius bruscamente y se sentó a lado.

— ¿Qué crees que estás haciendo?

—Lo que todos querían hacer pero no se atrevían.

— ¿Sentarse a lado mío?

—Ponerte en tu lugar.

Sirius observó detenidamente a la niña, era muy linda, tenía unos ojos color azul que combinaban con su cabello castaño obscuro, sus labios eran delgados y color rosa claro. La niña era simplemente encantadora.

— ¿Por qué me observas tanto?—preguntó Mary molesta.

—Eres linda—admitió Sirius.

Ella se sonrojó como había esperado, pero sacudió su cabeza.

— ¿Dónde están tus amigo el cuatro ojos?

— ¿El cuatro ojos? ¿Tratas de sonar ruda?

—Sabes qué no me importa.

—Entonces para qué preguntas.

Mary se levantó para dirigirse a las escaleras.

—Espera McDonald—dijo Sirius poniéndose de pie— ¿No piensas ir al banquete?

—Es dentro de una hora, Black.

—Podemos irnos de una vez.

—No, esperaré a mis amigas.

Con esto Mary subió, y Sirius no pudo seguirla, porque las escaleras se convertían en una resbaladilla cada vez que un niño intentaba subir. Algún día descubriría un encantamiento para mantenerlas quietas, pensaba que sería divertido hacerle una broma a las niñas.

— ¿Por qué observas de esa manera las escaleras?

Sirius miró sonriendo hacia su amigo James, quien como siempre traía su cabello despeinado y sus gafas torcidas.

—Estaba pensando en hacer una broma.

— ¿A las niñas?—preguntó James con una sonrisa traviesa.

—Sí, pero primero tenemos que descubrir cómo subir.

—Algún día lo haremos.

James seguía teniendo esa sonrisa traviesa en su rostro, eso no podía significar nada bueno, para ellos sí, pero para los que le harían la broma no.

— ¿Qué tienes en mente, James?

—Estaba pensando en que ese niño raro de Slytherin tiene un pelo muy feo.

— ¿Te refieres al de la narizota?

—Sí, el que siempre anda con Evans.

— ¿Cómo piensas arreglarlo?

—Pienso quitárselo, leí un hechizo que nos puede servir.

—Perfecto esta noche en el banquete será el hazmerreír.

James asintió, se veía orgulloso de su plan.

Los dos niños subieron rápidamente a su habitación, donde James le enseñaba el hechizo que había leído en un libro.

—James ¿qué hacías leyendo?

—Quería conocer nuevos hechizos, que nos puedan servir para bromas.

Peter se había acercado a ellos, estaba sentado en el suelo viendo hacia los dos niños, intentando captar lo mejor posible de su conversación, quería saber que era lo que estaban planeando.

— ¿Dónde está, Remus?—preguntó James buscándolo con la mirada.

—Dijo que iba terminar sus deberes—contestó Peter—Creo que fue a la biblioteca, es muy aburrido.

— ¿Por qué querías saber dónde está?—preguntó Sirius.

—Tal vez él nos puede enseñar cómo hacer el hechizo.

— ¿Crees que sepa cómo hacerlo?

—Probablemente, se la vive en la biblioteca, seguramente estudiando. Además tiene cara de maestro.

—Yo no le veo cara de maestro—murmuró Sirius.

Escucharon que la puerta se abría, miraron los tres niños hacia su compañero Remus, él se veía cansado dejó sus pergaminos encima de su cama y luego se acostó en ella, sin darse cuenta que sus amigos lo miraban.

— ¿Vas ir al banquete, Remus?—preguntó James—Va ver muchas golosinas.

El niño miró hacia ellos, sus ojos se habían iluminado, al escuchar que había dulces, por supuesto que los habría. Era Halloween, los niños muggle siempre salían a pedir dulces esa fecha, no sabía exactamente cuál era la tradición de los magos.

—Si hay dulces estoy dentro.

— ¡Perfecto!—exclamó James—Necesitamos que nos ayudes en una broma.

— ¡James!—gritó Sirius—No sabemos si podemos confiar en él, de seguro nos va acusar.

—Pueden confiar en mí—declaró Remus—Nunca los delataría.

—Sí Sirius él es nuestro amigos.

—Al igual que yo—agregó Peter—Soy su amigo también.

—Bien, supongo que los cuatro seremos amigos.

—Sí, seremos inseparables—dijo Peter emocionado.

EL Gran Comedor estaba adornado por calabazas que colgaban en el aire, las mesas estaban repletas de golosinas, había unos panques de chocolates muy ricos que estaban decorados, eso eran los que devoraba Remus. Sus dientes estaban llenos de chocolate, por eso cuando le sonrió a James, éste empezó a reír.

— Tienes chocolate en tus dientes—le dijo Sirius señalando su boca.

— Oh.

Remus se limpió sus dientes con una servilleta.

James miraba hacia la puerta esperando que apareciera Severus, esperaba que llegará, había planeado hacerle la broma en ese momento. Sonrió cuando lo vio entrar, iba junto con Lily, no entendía cómo podía ser amiga de ese sujeto, James arrugó su nariz mientras que los miraba con desaprobación.

— Ahí está Snivellus—dijo Sirius.

— ¿Cómo lo has llamado?—preguntó Peter.

— Snivellus—repitió Sirius.

Peter soltó una fuerte carcajada como si el apodo que le había puesto Sirius era lo más divertido.

— Ahorita que se aleje Evans, haré el hechizo.

— ¿Tienes miedo de darle a la pelirroja?—preguntó Sirius.

— Sí, tiene un muy lindo cabello, no quiero arruinárselo—murmuró James.

— No te lo voy a negar.

Lily Evans pasó por su lado cuando iba sentarse junto con sus amigas, James trató de verse lo más inocente, pero Sirius tenía una mirada traviesa en su rostro que era difícil de ocultar. La pelirroja los miró con desconfianza, pero no les dijo nada.

—Ya está solo.

—Ya lo note, Sirius.

James observó a sus tres amigos detenidamente lo veían impacientes esperaba que llevara a cabo el hechizo. Él sacó su varita de su bolsillo, tosió brevemente para darle más drama al asunto y luego apuntó hacia la cabeza de Snape.

— _Calvario_ —murmuró James

El cabello de Severus desapareció de repente, al principio no lo notó, hasta que los de alrededor empezaron a señalarlo y a reírse de él. Snape se llevó la manos a la cabeza dándose cuenta que se había quedado calvo. La expresión que había hecho había sido muy chistosa, por lo que los cuatro Gryffindor soltaron fuertes carcajadas.

Lily Evans veía hacia los cuatro niños con desaprobación, sabía que habían sido ellos los causantes del hechizo, ella se acercó rápido a su amigo para ver si podía ayudarlo, pero la verdad no sabía un hechizo que pudiera servir. Sus amigas habían soltado fuerte carcajadas también al verlo, menos Evelyn quien fruncía el ceño.

La profesora McGonagall se acercó hacia los cuatro niños que seguían riéndose sin parar, los miró con los brazos cruzados.

— ¿Quién fue?—preguntó.

Era evidente que había sido James ya que seguía sosteniendo su varita, pero quería que lo admitiera.

—Le hicimos un favor, maestra. Su cabello estaba en horrible condiciones—se excusó Sirius.

—Si no me dicen quien fue le quito cincuenta puntos a Gryffindor por cada uno.

Los niños dejaron de reírse, se miraron entre ellos nerviosos, sus amigos con la mirada le decían a James que no pensaba delatarlo.

—Fui yo—confesó James.

—Tendrás otra detención, Potter.

— ¿Le quitara puntos a Gryffindor?—preguntó Remus.

—Sí, solamente veinte puntos. Por la honestidad de sus compañeros.

—Profesor, la honestidad no se debe reprender—replicó Sirius.

—Black, no me hagas quitarle más puntos.

La jefa de Gryffindor dio media vuelta para volver con los demás profesores.

James les sonrió a sus amigos mientras se encogía de hombros, le daba igual la detención, se había divertido haciendo la broma.

Al finalizar el día; Severus Snape había empezado a odiar a James Potter y a sus amigos. Lily Evans había decidido alejarse lo más posible de James Potter y de sus amigos. James Potter se había dado cuenta que tenía a los amigos más leales que pudiera desear. Sirius Black había considerado a James Potter como su mejor amigo. Peter Pettigrew no se había sentido tan solo. Y lo más importante Remus Lupin había hecho nuevos amigos.

* * *

 **N/A: Muchas gracias por haber leído el primer capítulo, espero que les haya gustado.**

 **Bueno como saben el fanfic se llama 31 de octubre porque voy a narrar sobre esa fecha en distintos años, ya saben como termina, por lo tanto va ser una historia corta. Aunque tal vez escriba otra si es que esta tiene éxito.**

 **Por favor comenten, me gustaría saber su opinión sobre la historia**.


	2. 1972

**31 de octubre de 1972**

 **La escoba nueva**

James Potter estaba sentado sobre su cama, pensando en la carta que le había mandado a sus padres, les había mentido, se sentía mal por eso, seguramente ya la habían recibido y la estaban leyendo en ese momento.

— ¿Sigues triste porque no te escogieron?—preguntó Sirius.

El niño negó con la cabeza, aunque en parte tenía razón. Desde que era pequeño James había deseado jugar Quidditch, más porque su padre le había dicho una vez que era la tradición de los Potter, todos entraban al equipo.

—Hice algo malo, Sirius—murmuró James.

Sirius lo miró con una sonrisa divertida.

—No es algo nuevo.

—No es gracioso.

La sonrisa de Sirius se desvaneció, se le hacía raro que a su amigo no se le hiciera algo divertido, nunca se tomaba las cosas en serio.

— ¿Qué hiciste, James?

James quería decirle la verdad, no había secretos entre ellos, para él era como su hermano. Tal vez pensaría que estaba exagerando, pero se sentía mal.

—Le mentí a mis papás.

Sirius soltó una fuerte carcajada, lo que hizo que su amigo lo fulminara con la mirada, él no estaba tratando de ser gracioso, en verdad se sentía mal.

—No creo que haya sido la primera vez que lo haces.

—En eso tienes razón—dijo James encogiéndose de hombros—Pero han sido pequeñas mentiras.

— ¿Qué les dijiste, James?

—Mi papá siempre me había dicho que quería que entrara al equipo y ganara la copa para Gryffindor como él, pero no entré tu bien lo sabes, ellos me preguntaron y les mande una carta diciéndoles que estaba dentro del equipo, ahora de seguro mi papá debe estar bien emocionado y sintiéndose orgulloso de mí. Y no quiero que se sienta orgulloso por algo que no soy, por una mentira.

—James, les hubieras dicho la verdad.

El niño entrecerró los ojos, sabía bien que su amigo no sabía cómo consolar.

—Lo sé, Sirius, pero no quería que se sintieran decepcionados.

—Pero James, ellos te dijeron que lo intentaras el próximo año, cuando estuvieras más grande y más práctica.

—Yo quería jugar desde este año. Y además que tal que nunca me aceptan.

—Yo creo que sí, James, nadie vuela con tanto estilo como tú.

—Tal vez sí. Pero Sirius ¿Qué voy hacer con lo de mis padres?

—Decirles la verdad, James. Escríbeles otra carta.

—Sí, cuando regrese mi lechuza.

Sirius sacudió el cabello de James, siempre hacía eso para molestarlo, aunque sabía que en el fondo le divertía.

—Bueno ya vístete que no pienso perderme el desayuno.

—Puedes irte yendo sin mí.

—Te esperaré—dijo Sirius.

— ¿Por cierto has visto a Remus?—preguntó James.

—Sí, hace rato llegó de su visita a su madre. Pobre siempre se enferma.

—Lo sé, debe ser duro para él.

James se cambió rápidamente, a él no le gustaba ponerse su corbata, la sentía súper incomoda, ese día tampoco se la puso. Se miró en el espejo, no pensaba cepillarse el cabello, se desacomodaría, le gustaba como se le veía en ese momento. Se ajustó sus gafas y le sonrió a su reflejo.

Salió del baño, vio a su amigo cambiándole el color de la colcha de Peter por un color amarillo huevo.

—Ojalá que ese color le guste a Peter—dijo James.

Su amigo miró hacia él con una sonrisa traviesa.

—Yo igual, James.

Llegaron al Gran Comedor, ahí vieron a Remus comiendo tratando de prestarle atención a Peter quien no dejaba de hablar sin parar, pero se veía realmente cansado, a James a veces le daba lastima el pobre chico pero no dejaba que los demás lo notaran, mucho menos que su amigo lo supiera, estaba seguro que no le gustaría que lo vieran así.

—Buenos días, Remus—saludó James—Hola de nuevo Peter.

Sirius se sentó al frente de ellos, tomó una galleta que tenía Peter en su plato mientras que él no se daba cuenta.

—Hola a todos—saludó Sirius.

James estaba a punto de preguntarle a Remus sobre su mamá, pero una voz femenina se adelantó.

— ¿Cómo sigue tu mamá, Remus?

James contempló a Lily Evans, quien estaba parada justo detrás de él, como siempre Lily llevaba su uniforme impecable, su cabellera pelirroja la llevaba suelta, casi le llegaba a la cintura, tenía un muy lindo cabello, de hecho todo en ella era lindo.

—Buenos días, Evans.

La niña miro hacia él, le dedicó una sonrisa de medio lado.

—Buenos días, Potter.

Lily dirigió su mirada hacia Remus de nuevo, éste no había dejado de evitar la mirada de la pelirroja.

—Un poco mejor—respondió Lupin—Gracias por preguntar.

—Me alegró, si necesitas ponerte al corriente con algunos apuntes yo te los puedo pasar.

—Sí, gracias de nuevo, Lily.

La pelirroja asintió, ella se fue junto a sus amigas, quienes no estaban tan lejos de ellos, James se dio cuenta que no dejaban de mirar hacia ellos, en especial Mary. Él la saludó con su mano, la niña le sonrió mientras sacudía la cabeza, pudo jurar que se había sonrojado.

— ¿Y qué tiene tu mamá?—preguntó Sirius—Se enferma muy seguido.

James le dio una patada en la pierna a su amigo, a veces podía ser tan insensible. Sirius soltó un gruñido, miró hacia él con el ceño fruncido, él simplemente negó con la cabeza, dándole entender que no se hacía esas preguntas.

—Es una enfermedad rara—respondió Remus ignorando las miradas que se habían dirigido—Lamentablemente no hay cura y recae seguido.

—Oh, lo siento—se lamentó Peter—Debes ser duro para ti.

—Sí lo es—asintió Remus.

James le sonrió a su amigo tratando de animarlo, Sirius le dio un pequeño golpe en su hombre, miró hacia él y luego hacia donde su dedo señalaba, su lechuza volaba hacia él, pensaba que traería solamente una carta pero en su pico traía un paquete más grande, se ajustó sus lentes, no podía creer lo que estaba viendo. La lechuza dejo caer el paquete bruscamente haciendo que se salpicaran de comida, a veces le molestaba su mascota.

—Debes tener más cuidado, Elven.

James vio hacia el paquete que le había entregado, no había ninguna duda que era una escoba, seguramente regalo de su padre, se sintió más culpable por su mentira en ese momento.

—Ábrela, James—pidió Peter.

—Sí, que esperas para abrirla—insistió Sirius.

—Ya sabes lo que es—murmuró James.

—Pero no sé qué edición, James, ábrela. ¿Acaso a ti no te emociona recibir ese regalo?

James se llevó su mano a su cabellera, siempre se la sacudía cuando estaba nervioso. Le emocionaba saber que tenía una escoba, siempre había soñado en tener una.

—De acuerdo.

El desenvolvió la escoba, varios alumnos de Gryffindor se habían acercado hacia ellos, curiosos por ver el regalo de James Potter. La tomó con sus manos, no podía creer lo hermosa que era, la madera estaba bien pulida y era de un color chocolate.

—Oh por Dios es una _Astro 3000_ —murmuró uno de los estudiantes de sexto año.

—A veces olvido que te bañas en dinero, James.

—Tú igual, Sirius.

—Sí pero mis padres no me compran cosas.

James sentía que no merecía esa escoba, con una mentira la había conseguido, su padre le había dicho que cuando entrará al equipo le compraría una, se debió de haber esperado que se la daría lo más pronto posible.

— ¿No piensas devolverla, verdad?—inquirió Sirius enarcando la ceja.

—Los regalos no se devuelven—opinó Remus.

James pensó en su respuesta, quería subirse en ella, había deseado ese momento durante mucho tiempo, él negó con la cabeza.

—Sólo les diré la verdad por una carta, si quieren que la regrese lo haré.

— ¿Qué verdad?—preguntó Remus.

—James les mintió a sus padres diciéndole que estaba en el equipo de Quidditch—explicó Sirius.

—Oh—exclamó Remus.

—No quería que se sintieran decepcionados de mí—murmuró James.

— ¿Podremos usarla también?—preguntó Peter.

James se encogió de hombros.

—Pues sí, no perdemos nada divirtiéndonos un poco.

Mary estaba sentada en la Sala Común de Gryffindor, estaba leyendo un libro, pocas veces lo hacía pero en ese momento tenía ganas de hacerlo, aunque también era porque estaba sola, Marlene estaba jugando con Sirius ajedrez mágico, Evelyn había decidido ir hacer los deberes junto con Lily, así que ella estaba sola con su libro.

—Mary ¿Has visto a Lily?

La niña levantó la vista de su libro, en frente de ella estaba Alice, quien era un año mayor que ellas, pero aun así se llevaba bien con Lily, por lo que ella sabía, se habían hecho amigas a finales del año pasado cuando Alice le había ayudado a estudiar.

—Está en la biblioteca con Evelyn—respondió.

Alice soltó un bufido.

—Vengo de ahí, sólo vi a Evelyn.

— ¿No le preguntaste a ella?

—No, ya sabes que luego se molesta si la interrumpes cuando estudia.

—Buen punto.

— ¿Dónde crees que este?

—Seguramente con Snape.

Alice arrugó la nariz, a ella tampoco le agradaba ese niño, es que era muy raro y le daba una tremenda desconfianza.

—Bueno la buscaré luego, gracias, Mary.

Alice se subió a su dormitorio, dejando de nuevo a Mary sola, su única compañía era su libro. Siguió leyendo esperando que nada la interrumpiera de nuevo, pero en ese momento llegó Evelyn, se sentó a lado de ella dejando sus pergaminos en la mesa.

—He terminado.

Mary quiso ignorarla, pero sabía que su amiga se sentía si no le hacían caso, así que le dedicó una sonrisa solamente.

—No puedo creer que Marlene se la pase con esos cuatros.

No hubo necesidad de que volteara, sabía muy bien a quienes se refería, Evelyn se quejaba de ellos, no le gustaba que siempre les hicieran perder puntos y se imaginaba que también era porque James Potter le ganaba en algunas calificaciones, eso la hacía enojar, siempre quería ser la mejor de la clase.

—Son divertidos—dijo Mary sin despegar la mirada de su libro.

— ¿Divertidos?—inquirió Evelyn—Sus bromas no son para nada chistosas.

—Me acuerdo que tú te reíste la vez que encantaron a dos Hufflepuff.

Mary había dejado de leer, sabía que no iba poder hacerlo mientras que su amiga seguía hablándole, Evelyn estaba reprimiendo una sonrisa, de seguro recordaba lo chistoso que había sido ver a esos dos niños pegados de la cabeza sin poder hacer nada.

—Se lo merecían—se excusó Evelyn—Habían estado molestando a esa pobre niña.

Mary miró hacia los niños de nuevo, James estaba escribiendo una carta, su amigo Remus estaba ayudándole a redactarla, Peter estaba apoyando a Sirius en el ajedrez, aunque seguramente perdiera, Marlene siempre ganaba en ese juego.

—Por cierto ¿Dónde está Lily?

—Decidió ayudar a Severus con su tarea.

—De seguro sólo fue un pretexto para estar con ella.

— ¿A ti por qué no te agrada ese niño?

— ¿A ti por qué te agrada?

—A mí me da igual—admitió Evelyn—No ha hecho nada malo.

—Pero es raro—murmuró Mary.

—Marlene también es rara.

—Pero de una manera divertida, él lo es en una manera aburrida.

—Ni siquiera lo has tratado.

—Ni tú a ellos—dijo Mary mirando hacia los cuatro niños.

—Pero he visto como tratan a los demás y no son de mi agrado.

— ¿Sólo por hacer bromas?

—Son inmaduros.

—Evelyn, tenemos doce años, todos somos inmaduros a esa edad.

—Como sea—murmuró Evelyn—Iré a mi dormitorio.

— ¿Qué vas hacer ahí?

—Empezar a estudiar para el examen de Encantamientos.

—Pero sí es hasta la próxima semana.

—Lo sé, pero yo no estudio hasta última hora.

Sin decir nada más Evelyn se fue a su dormitorio. Mary pensó en leer de nuevo y justo cuando abrió su libro escuchó el grito de victoria de su amiga.

— ¡Te gané, Black!

Mary miró hacia su amiga que estaba bailando orgullosa de su victoria, Sirius estaba ocultando su rostro con sus manos avergonzado por la derrota.

—Mary ¿Viste cómo le he ganado?

—Fue trampa—acusó Black.

—Aprende a perder, Sirius—replicó Mary.

—Tú ni siquiera viste el juego, como sabes que no hizo trampa.

—Porque sé que eres malo jugando.

—Apuesto a que te gano.

— ¿Qué apuestas?—preguntó Mary.

Sirius se llevó a la mano a la barbilla, estaba pensando, eso le hizo preocupar a Mary, no saldría nada bueno de la mente de ese niño.

—Un beso—respondió Sirius.

— ¿Tan urgido estás de qué te bese?

Sirius soltó una risa corta, Mary se dio cuenta en ese momento que se estaban gritando, no estaban tan cerca por lo tanto tenían que alzar la voz, algunos miraban curiosos hacia ellos. La niña caminó hacia él.

—Si yo gano tendrás que besarme McDonald y si pierdo…

—Tendrás que besar a Evelyn—propuso Mary.

—No creo que sea buena idea—opinó Marlene—Se va ganar una buena cachetada.

—Esa es mi condición—concluyó Mary.

—Trato hecho.

Los dos se estrecharon la mano y se sentaron para jugar.

Cuando Lily entró a la sala común vio a dos de sus amigas conviviendo con Potter y sus amigos, no sabía si acercase a ellos, trataba de evitarlos, porque sabía que ellos solamente traerían problemas, iba ir a su dormitorio pero Marlene le hizo una señal con la mano para que se acercara, ella lo hizo, tal vez en ese momento se comportaran.

— ¿Qué hacen?—preguntó Lily.

—Jugamos ajedrez, Evans—respondió Sirius.

— ¿Y por qué tienen tantos espectadores?

—Porque se les ocurrió apostar—respondió Marlene sonriendo divertida.

— ¿Qué apostaron?

—Un beso—contestó James—Podemos jugar nosotros después.

James estaba sonriendo tratando de verse coqueto, pero no le había salido muy bien, por lo que Lily había puesto los ojos en blanco mientras negaba con la cabeza.

— ¿Y sí gana Mary qué obtiene?—preguntó Lily.

Su amiga no levantó la vista del tablero de ajedrez, parecía que no estaba prestando atención, dudaba que se había percatado de su presencia.

—Sirius besara a Evelyn.

Lily amplió sus ojos mientras trataba de contener la risa, tan sólo de imaginarse la reacción de Evelyn, seguramente nunca más le volviera hablar a Sirius, o hasta Mary si se enteraba que todo había sido su idea.

—Pero eso no sucederá—dijo Sirius muy seguro.

Lily le daba curiosidad quien ganaría, así que decidió quedarse se sentó a lado de Remus quien leía una carta, ella le sonrió a su amigo.

—Creo que ya está lista—murmuró Remus.

— ¿Qué está lista?—preguntó Lily.

James quien se había volteado hacia su amigo cuando había hablado, le dedicó una sonrisa a la pelirroja, era entre traviesa y coqueta.

—Una carta de amor—respondió James sonriente—Remus me está ayudando a conquistar a una niña.

Lily se encogió de hombros no dándole importancia, aunque le dio curiosidad saber quién era la desafortunada de tener toda la atención de ese niño, pero se contuvo en preguntar. Potter se le quedó mirando esperando una reacción.

—Sólo bromeaba, Evans—dijo el niño—No me gusta nadie por el momento.

—Bien por ti.

James tomó la carta y la dobló, después la guardó en un sobre, seguía mirando hacia ella, no sabía porque le prestaba tanta atención.

—Es para mis padres—siguió hablando James—Para agradecerles por mi escoba que me acaban de regalar, seguramente la viste a la hora del desayuno.

Lily asintió, se dio cuenta que James estaba ahora a su lado, Remus se había cambiado de lugar seguramente porque el tonto de Potter se lo había pedido.

— ¿Te gusta volar, Evans?

—No, me dan miedo las alturas.

— ¿Por qué?—preguntó James curioso.

—Simplemente me asusta.

—Te iba invitar a volar en mi escoba pero…

—Aunque no le temiera a las alturas rechazaría ir contigo.

—Tengo una mejor idea—exclamó James—Puedes volar conmigo en la escoba, yo te sujetaré y así no tendrás miedo a las alturas porque yo te estaré protegiendo.

—Ya te dije que no voy ir contigo a volar tu escoba.

James hizo una mueca de dolor. Lily sintió pena por él, pero no aceptó, sabía que estaba fingiendo estar adolorido por su rechazo sólo para convencerla, no funcionaría con ella.

— ¿Por me odias, Lily?

—No te odio, Potter—negó ella rápidamente.

Esa era la verdad, en su corta vida no había odiado a nadie, y no creía que algún día lo hiciera, el odio era un sentimiento muy malo que amargaba tu vida, eso siempre se lo decía su madre.

— ¿Entonces por qué no quieres venir conmigo?

Lily sabía la respuesta a eso, estaba segura que si se juntaba con esos cuatro niños su vida iba estar llena de problemas y siempre trataba de evitarlos, estuvo a punto de admitírselo pero un grito de triunfo los interrumpió.

— ¡Te he derrotado, McDonald!

La pelirroja vio hacia Mary quien se había puesto roja de la furia y seguramente de la vergüenza, nunca le había gustado perder. Lily no entendía como había aceptado esa apuesta, ella rara vez ganaba un partido de ajedrez.

—Cállate Sirius—reprochó Mary.

—Ahora tendrás que darme un beso.

Mary negó con la cabeza mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

—Tienes que cumplir la apuesta—dijo Marlene sonriendo.

—No puedo creer que estés de su lado—replicó Mary molesta.

—Marlene tiene razón—asintió Lily.

— ¡Lily!—chilló Mary—Eres la que menos esperaba que me traicionara.

Lily negó con la cabeza mientras se reía.

—Ya Mary, deja de hacerte de rogar y dame ese beso.

Mary arrugó la nariz, seguramente no le agradaba la idea de besar a Sirius Black, aunque fuera de los niños más lindos de la generación, su cabello largo y sus ojos grises le daban un aire misterioso que lo hacía aún más atractivo.

—Vamos, Mary—dijo James.

Sirius había parado sus labios esperando el beso, pero Mary simplemente se inclinó y lo besó en la mejilla, después sonrió complacida.

—Eso no vale, McDonald—se quejó Sirius.

— ¿Por qué no?—preguntó a la defensiva Mary—Nunca especificaste que sería un beso en los labios.

—Porque eso era obvio—reprochó Sirius.

—Mary tiene un buen punto—opinó Marlene.

La castaña miró agradecida hacia Marlene, quien la acababa de defender.

—De seguro hasta Evans sabe que eso es trampa.

Todos miraron hacia ella, Lily se mordió el labio inferior, siempre hacía eso cuando se ponía nerviosa, y ser el centro de atención le provocaba nerviosismo.

—Pues yo creo que Mary tiene razón, debiste especificar.

Sirius soltó un bufido exagerado, ese niño era tan dramático.

—Sólo lo dices porque es tu amiga—lloriqueó Sirius.

Lily negó con la cabeza, aunque tal vez sí era por eso, siempre estaría del lado de sus amigas.

—Bueno, Black al final no obtuviste lo que querías—dijo Mary con una sonrisa traviesa.

—Como si estuviera desesperado por besarte.

Los dos se quedaron mirando fijamente, Lily pudo sentir la tensión entre ellos, quería romperla pero no sabía cómo, por suerte James habló.

— ¿Quién quiere ir a volar con mi escoba nueva?

— ¡Yo!—respondió Marlene emocionada—Vi que era una _Astro 3000_ , debe ser grandiosa.

—Yo también—agregó Peter.

—Vamos, James—dijo Sirius mirando hacia su amigo.

—Yo también iré—se apuntó Mary ignorando la mirada molesta que le había dedicado Sirius.

—¿Y tú Remus?—preguntó James—¿Y Evans?

—Yo sí voy—asintió Remus.

—No creo que sea una buena idea—dijo Lily—Iré a mi dormitorio.

—No seas tan aburrida, Lils—se quejó Marlene—Ven con nosotros.

—Las veré en el banquete—se despidió Lily.

Ella estuvo a punto de subir a su dormitorio cuando la voz de su amiga Mary la detuvo.

—Te buscaba Alice, se me había olvidado decirte.

— ¿Dónde está ahora?

—Creo que en su habitación.

—Gracias, Mary, la buscaré.

— ¿Segura que no quieres ir, Lily?

La pelirroja negó con la cabeza.

—Diviértanse ustedes.

Mary asintió mientras le dedicaba una sonrisa a Lily, después alcanzó rápidamente a sus amigos.

Alice no sabía a qué hora regresaría Lily, realmente quería hablar con ella sobre lo que le había sucedido, no le tenía la suficiente confianza a sus compañeras de cuarto para contárselo, su otra opción era decírselo a Frank, su mejor amigo, quien también era un alumno de Gryffindor, se habían hecho amigos casi al instante de que se conocieron, pero no creía que con él pudiera hablar sobre eso, ya que lo consideraba un tema de _chicas._

Alguien tocó la puerta de su cuarto, casi nadie lo hacía, ella iba abrir, pero su compañera Emmeline Vance fue la que se adelantó a abrir.

—Uh, hola—saludó Emmeline.

Alice se asomó para ver quien había sido y se encontró con Lily Evans quien se paraba de puntitas, seguramente la altura de Vance la hacía sentir diminuta, su compañera era de gran estatura, era más alta que algunas niñas mayores que ella.

— ¡Lily!—exclamó Alice—Te estaba buscando.

—Lo sé, eso me dijo Mary.

Alice salió de la habitación y cerró la puerta detrás de ella, su amiga se le quedó mirando fijamente.

—Te quiero contar algo que no quiero que nadie más escuché—explicó Alice—Vamos a otro lado.

Lily asintió, las dos bajaron las escaleras y salieron de la Sala Común, se dirigieron a un lugar donde no hubiera mucha gente, Alice se sentó en frente de un aula vacía, le hizo una seña para que se sentara a su lado, ella obedientemente lo hizo.

— ¿Qué es eso tan importante que tienes que contarme?

—No es tan importante—dijo Alice—Mi vida amorosa no creo que lo sea.

Lily soltó una pequeña risita, la miraba con curiosidad.

—Ya dime.

—Bien, es que en la mañana acabo de dar mi primer beso—soltó Alice nerviosa—Fue tan hermoso, él besaba tan bien, pensé que iba ser asqueroso pero no lo fue, sentí que volaba, Lily.

—Déjame adivinar, fue con Frank.

—Obvio no—exclamó Alice—Él y yo sólo somos amigos, no me gusta y no creo que le guste.

Alice sacudió la cabeza mientras se imaginaba besando a su amigo, Frank era lindo, tenía un cabello castaño sedoso, ella siempre andaba despeinándolo para molestarlo, sus ojos eran cafés, del color del chocolate y tenía una mandíbula muy linda, pero lo quería solamente como un amigo.

— ¿Entonces con quién fue?—preguntó Lily curiosa.

—Fue con un Hufflepuff, es una año mayor que yo, seguramente no lo conozcas.

—Dime su nombre de todas maneras.

—Marcus Abbott—respondió Alice—Tiene un cabello rubio y unos ojos verdes, es tan hermoso.

— ¿Y de dónde lo conociste?

—En el verano, nuestras familias se llevan, entonces estuvimos conviviendo gran parte de las vacaciones, no sabía si sentía lo mismo por mí pero parece que sí.

— ¿Entonces ya son novios?

—Supongo que sí—asintió Alice—Nunca he tenido un novio antes, espero no arruinarlo.

—Alice sólo tienes trece años, no creo que sea algo tan serio.

—Bueno eso sí.

— ¿Y ya se lo contaste a Frank?

—No, siento que va ser medio incómodo, esa clase de cosas no las hablas con los niños, o eso es lo que creo.

—Él va querer saberlo, es tu mejor amigo.

—Tienes razón se lo diré después.

Alice le sonrió a su amiga, como sabía que ella la escucharía le contó los momentos que estuvieron juntos en el verano, una vez casi se besan pero su mamá los había interrumpido. Pensaba que sólo sería un amor de verano, pero cuando regresaron a la escuela se siguieron hablando.

—Alice ya van a ser las ocho y yo no me he cambiado—dijo Lily.

—Oh cierto, el banquete, se me había olvidado.

Lily se levantó y se sacudió su falda, aun traía puesto su uniforme, Alice ya se había cambiado desde que terminaron las clases no aguantaba estar con esa falda, ella prefería vestirse con pantalones de mezclilla acampanados.

Caminaron hacia la Sala Común de Gryffindor, las dos iban caminando juntas cuando escucharon unos gritos de sorpresa y una risa proveniente de la parte de atrás. Las dos voltearon al mismo tiempo para ver a un niño con gafas que iba volando una escoba, se apartaron rápidamente antes de que James Potter chocara con ellas, pero Lily no tuvo mucha suerte ya que se tropezó y cayó al suelo, algunos se rieron de ella. Alice se acercó a su lado.

— ¿Estás bien, Lily?—preguntó Alice.

Lily estaba roja, seguramente por la vergüenza o del enojo, ya que estaba frunciendo el ceño, se levantó y miró hacia James quién se había acercado también corriendo.

—Solamente me caí, por un inmaduro que anda presumiendo su nueva escoba en los pasillos.

—No era mi intención lastimarte, Evans—se disculpó James.

Alice miró hacia James, el niño se veía realmente arrepentido, pero su amiga no lo perdonaría tan fácilmente.

—No me he lastimado, pero pudiste lastimar alguien más.

—Sólo quería divertirme—se excusó James—Y estaba teniendo cuidado.

Alice contuvo la risa, James no había volado con precaución su escoba, hasta se podía lastimar él, además estaba prohibidísimo volar en los pasillos, por lo menos no lo habían visto ningún profesor, si no ya lo hubieran mandado en detención.

—Lo que tú digas, Potter—replicó Lily con sarcasmo.

Marlene y Sirius llegaron corriendo, vieron de Lily hacia James.

— ¿Por qué tardaste tanto, James?—preguntó Sirius.

Lily soltó un bufido y se alejó de ellos, Alice la siguió rápidamente, no pensaba quedarse a oír la respuesta de James.

—Entiendo que estés molesta—le dijo Alice.

—No entiendo por qué es tan inmaduro.

—Lily, sólo tiene doce años.

—Yo también y no soy así de inmadura.

—En eso tienes razón.

James se sentía mal por haber tirado a Lily, por lo menos no la había lastimado, a él no le gustaba herir a las personas, y menos a las que le importaban. La verdad era que Lily Evans le importaba demasiado, más de lo que le gustaba admitir, quería quedar bien con ella, y eso era decir mucho ya que a él no le importaba lo que los demás pensaran de él. Pero por una razón, que no lograba entender todavía, quería que Lily lo notara y le agradara.

James había decidido ir a donde estaba Elven, para mandar la carta a sus padres, quería ir solo, por eso se había ido antes de que terminara el banquete, como no quería que nadie lo viera por los pasillos, se puso su capa de invisibilidad, que le había regalado su padre en su cumpleaños anterior.

Cuando venía de regreso se topó con Lily quien iba junto a su amigo Snape, siempre que los veía juntos sentía retorcijones en el estómago, ese niño le daba muy mala espina, no entendía como Evans podía confiar en él, pensó seguir con su camino pero los escuchó hablar sobre él.

—Me enteré que hoy por culpa de Potter te caíste—dijo Snape.

No se imaginaba que fuera tan popular que hasta los Slytherin hablaran sobre él, miró la reacción de Lily, ella había fruncido el ceño, de seguro al recordarlo.

—Sí, pero no fue nada grave.

—Menos mal, porque si no ya lo hubiera hechizado.

James se llevó una mano en la boca para evitar que la risa saliera, su amenaza se le hacía divertida más que aterradora.

—Sev no deberías pensar así, no vale la pena meterte en problemas por él.

—Pero sí por ti, Lily.

James pudo notar que Snape le gustaba la pelirroja, no sólo por sus palabras, sino por la forma en que la miraba, posiblemente Lily no se diera cuenta de ello.

—Simplemente no lo hagas.

— ¿Te preocupa, Potter?

James se quedó mirando fijamente a Lily, ella se mordió el labio inferior.

—No—respondió.

Pero algo le decía que estaba mintiendo, tal vez muy en el fondo sí le importaba, o simplemente eso es lo que quería creer y por eso pensaba en esa posibilidad.

—Bien, porque es un soberbio, casi sales lastimada por que andaba presumiendo su escoba.

James rodó los ojos, por la forma en que hablaba de él, se daba cuenta que lo detestaba, el sentimiento era mutuo. Además ni sabía de lo que hablaba, había decidido volar por el pasillo, porque Sirius lo había retado no porque quería que todos vieran su escoba, no estaba muy orgulloso de como la había conseguido.

—No tienes que decírmelo.

Las palabras de Evans le dolieron, debía explicarle para que no lo odiara, no soportaba que pensara mal de él, soltó un gruñido sin darse cuenta. Lily miró hacia donde estaba él, pero obvio no podía verlo porque estaba debajo de la capa.

—Bueno iré a mi sala común—dijo Lily—Nos vemos mañana, Sev.

Lily se inclinó hacia Snape y le dio un beso en la mejilla, pudo ver como el rostro pálido del niño se puso rojo.

La niña se dio media vuelta y se alejó de su amigo, Severus se quedó ahí parado viendo hacia Lily, James pensó en hacerle un hechizo pero no traía su varita, pero eso no significaba que no podía hacerle una broma.

Observó que un grupo de niñas de Ravenclaw se acercaban hacia ellos, él pensó en hacerle pasar una vergüenza a Snape, así que se acercó más a él y cuando pasaron las niñas a lado de él, le bajó los pantalones haciendo que vieran sus calzones verdes, las niñas soltaron una risita, Snape se subió los pantalones mientras buscaba con la mirada al culpable. James soltó una fuerte carcajada, aunque no se quitó la capa, no dejaría que lo viera.

— ¿Quién anda ahí?—preguntó Snape.

James no contestó, él se alejó de Snivellus, dejando al niño sólo preguntando una y otra vez quien andaba ahí, eso lo hacía todo más gracioso.

Cuando entró en la Sala Común de Gryffindor vio que Lily seguía ahí, estaba junto con Mary, las dos estaban platicando sobre algo, James decidió acercarse, quería darle una explicación a Lily y disculparse con ella como era debido.

—Hola, Evans—saludó James.

Lily lo miró de arriba abajo, frunció los labios y lo ignoró.

—Siento mucho haberte tirado hace rato—se disculpó James—Y no andaba presumiendo mi escoba, sólo quería divertirme con ella y Sirius me reto a que la volara en los pasillos, y yo siempre aceptó los retos.

Lily no le dijo nada, no le gustaba que se quedara en silencio, James miró hacia Mary pidiéndole apoyo.

—James tiene razón—afirmó Mary—Fue por un reto de Sirius.

—No es una buena excusa—dijo Lily.

James se llevó una mano a su cabello, empezó a sacudirlo, siempre hacía eso cuando se ponía nervioso, la mayoría de las veces lo hacía estando al frente de Lily porque prácticamente era la única niña que lo ponía realmente nervioso.

—Pero en verdad lo lamento, Lily—murmuró James—Por favor perdóname.

— ¿Por qué te importa tanto si te disculpo o no?

James se quedó callado, la verdad es que no sabía la respuesta, no entendía por qué esa niña que lo miraba fijamente con sus hermosos ojos verdes tenía ese efecto en él.

—No lo sé—respondió.

—No vas agradarles a todos, Potter.

Eso lo sabía muy bien, no le importaban los demás, sólo ella, lo único que quería era agradarle a ella.

—Sólo quería disculparme—dijo James encogiéndose de hombros.

—Lily no seas tan dura con él—pidió Mary—Sólo quiere que lo perdones.

— ¿De qué lado estás?

—De ninguno, sólo estoy dando mi opinión.

James se quedó por unos segundos parados en frente de las niñas, esperanzado de que Lily lo perdonara, pero la pelirroja no hablaba. Con un bufido resignado se dio media vuelta para subir a su dormitorio.

—Potter—lo llamó Lily.

Él miró hacia ella, no evito sonreír.

—Te perdono.

Él sonrió aún más y asintió, no sabía que decirle así que solamente le dedicó una sonrisa, la niña elevó levemente la comisura de sus labios, eso era lo más cerca a una sonrisa, y fue lo suficiente para que James pudiera dormir tranquilo toda la noche.


End file.
